As the worldwide demand for citrus juice increases, the demand for “thin” citrus juice, in particular orange juice, increases at an even faster rate. The term “thin” as used herein refers to juice having a mean particle size of less than 360 microns (360 μm).
The present techniques for producing “thin” juice typically require either centrifuges, homogenizers or fabric screening devices or a combination of two or more of those techniques. Significant problems are inherent in each of these prior art techniques. The use of centrifuges often results in unacceptable loss of juice yield if the centrifuge is under capacity or is not operated properly. Homogenizers require large amounts of capital, energy costs are high, they impart unwanted increase of temperature to the juice, and are less effective in reducing bottom pulp levels. The use of fabric screens frequently involves torn screens and resultant down time, reduced juice yield and high energy costs.
It is also known in the art to utilize metallic, cylindrically shaped, perforated screens in juice finishers to separate particles as the raw juice is urged through the metallic screen. The problem with this technique is that particles accumulate in the perforations and ultimately block the perforations which results in “blinding” of the screen, resulting in costly down time to back-flush the particles from the screen perforations.
There is a large and growing demand for a cost effective, reliable system for producing “thin” citrus juice.
Most preferably, such an improved system would avoid the requirement of using a centrifuge, a homogenizer, fabric screens and would also prevent “blinding” of any metallic screen.
The present invention solves all the above problems in a cost effective and reliable manner.